kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Goki2/The alternate Forum
= The alternate Forum = Main Roleplaying * Pick a character, and have lots of fun! Fun and Games * This board is for off-topic conversation -- a place to hang out with your Wikia starter pages friends. Questions and Answers * Got a question about the wiki, or the topic? Ask your questions here! New on Wikia starter pages * Want to share something that's just been posted on this wiki, or congratulate somebody for an outstanding contribution? This is the place! News and Announcements * Breaking news and information! General Discussion * This board is for general conversations about the wiki. Private talk * This board is intended for private conversations. Translations * This board is intended for translations. Introduction Our new alternate Forum So here it is. I decided to volunteer on creating a replacement in case our beloved Forum actually goes down. Please keep in mind that this blog now replaces the old forum, which has been duplicated over the course of February 24th to 26th and is now inactive. While the old form can still be visited, it is likely that it will be shut down soon, as this already happened on various other wikis. Information While this blog might never be exactly the same as the old forum, I am trying to keep the spirit of our Forum alive. You can alternatively visit the alternate Forum via it's redirect: The alternate Forum If you clicked the yellow text seen above, you should be redirected back to this blog. If you didn't get redirected back here, please inform me on my message wall, so I can fix the redirect. Alternate Forum Rules While I created the alternate Forum by using the template of a blog, please treat the alternate Forum and it's boards just like the ones of the old Forum, as after all, the alternate Forum is meant to be a replacement of the old Forum and not a toy. So just to make things clear: The alternate Forum will count as a forum and thus all rules that applied to the old Forum will apply to the alternate forum. Thus, referencing from our current Wiki Rules (as of 2017-11-10), special, forum related rules apply as stated in the following excerpt: * Basic Rule 5 ** Do not post answers in The alternate Forum in order to win a medal. * Basic Rule 6 ** The Kishin Douji Zenki manga has some pages with nude people. This is due to it being an action and ecchi manga, which might feature panty shots or greatly toned down nudity of female characters, though these are rare. NEVER post nudes images of yourself in a page/forum/blog etc., as the offending user will have an indefinite ban! * Page Editing Rule 6 ** Everything you write about should be related to Kishin Douji Zenki, discluding forums and fan fictions. "The alternate Forum"-exclusive Rules # Add your new entry to your User blog #* An entry would be, for example, a new Roleplay # Remove the Category:Blog posts from the new entry # Add your new entry to the appropriate board category to avoid confusion #* In our example, you would add your new Roleplay to the Category:Roleplaying board Please follow these rules to avoid flooding the wiki with spam. Not following "The alternate Forum"-exclusive Rules is a violation of Page Editing Rule 4 and will be treated accordingly. de:Benutzer_Blog:Zenki7/Das_alternative_Forum ja:ユーザーブログ:Zenki7/代替フォーラム Category:The alternate Forum Category:Blogs Goki2